There are commercial corn scrapers for removing kernels from the core of a corn. Typically, these corn scrapers are relatively large and heavy duty and they are able to remove most if not all kernels from the core in one punching step. These scrapers normally have a cylinder-like cutter with a sharp circular cutting blade or edge at the lower end. In preparing fresh kernels for cooking in a household environment, however, kernels are often removed from the core by simply using a typical kitchen knife which is often not satisfactory. For example, the knife may be too sharp and it may undesirably remove part of the core from the corn. Or it may undesirably cut the kernels into pieces because of the curvature of the corn. In any event, the use of a kitchen knife for removing kernels is unsatisfactory.
The present invention seeks to provide a corn scraper which overcomes these drawbacks or at least provides an alternative to the public.